Glenn "Bluestreak" Steele
Steele Family History Ever since the Wiseguy, "Big John" headed the family back in the 20's, the name Steele was synonymous with organized crime in the Chicagoland area. Although the bloodline had not gained much renown, the family had amassed a significant amount of wealth. That is, until Allen Steele, son of the patriarch, Richard “''Hard as Nails''” Steele, decided to do something different. Despite being only kinfolk, he still did everything he could to help the Sept and the city. After getting married, he moved to the suburbs. He joined the Glen Ellyn police force not only due to a sense of duty, but also to make up for the terrible things his family had done to the mortal community over the years. Glenn Steele, son of Allen and Mary, was born on March 31 1980 at 2:14 PM in the Central DuPage Hospital in Winfield, IL. Ten years later, it was also where Glenn’s mother was taken from him by cancer. Seven years after that, during a ride along, Glenn watched his father get gunned down during a routine traffic stop. This was also the moment of Glenn’s first change. Hard as Nails took Glenn in while he finished high school. Not long after, his grandfather was killed during a raid. Although most of the family siphoned the money from the estate, Hard as Nails did set up a trust fund for Glenn from some of the ill-gotten-gains. Against his grandfather’s wishes, he joined the Chicago police force after spending just enough time in community college. Glenn Steele Glenn gained the deed name "Bluestreak," due to the fact that he can talk himself out of as much trouble as he talks himself into. He successfully debated his way through what was supposed to be a three-cub, honor duel by convincing the other two cubs to beat each other into submission on his first challenge. On his second, he directed his pack, on a surgical assault of a vampire nest, from their command rig. Not only were they successful, his pack suffered no casualties on that mission. Bluestreak was originally a member of “''The Thin Blue Line'',” a pack of S.W.A.T. (Special Weapons and Tactics) Garou police officers. Compared to his pack brothers, he was far from the biggest, strongest, or even the fastest of the group, but he proved his value on countless occasions. The Thin Blue Line was destroyed when the Chicago cairn fell. Bluestreak was the only member of his pack to survive. Steel Fur After the fall of his original pack, Glenn was badly injured. Cybernetics were added to his body to repair some of the damage, other modules were added to enhance his abilities. From the combined efforts of A13-X, Sticky Fingers, and Orange Box, Glenn is now equipped with Enhanced Reflexes as well as Scanning and Stealth systems. Caption: Several fetishes were also added by Orange Box to enhance the Steel Fur Modules as well. Link to the Past One of Glenn's prized possessions is an old Australian muscle car that his father had shipped to the United States back when Glenn was a kid. The car became a member of the family. They were never closer than when they were working on the car or out on the open road. Glenn and his father put a lot of miles on that car, traveling to various races and car shows as well as just taking the car out and enjoying the road. On the rare occasions that he has the opportunity, Glenn will gas up his father's car and see where the road takes him. Rumors * It appears that Bluestreak and Orange Box may have been friends for years. * Bluestreak and Orange Box were in Milwaukee during the fall of their cairn. * It is said that Glen was once a member of "All Tea, No Shade" but that has never been confirmed.